The current invention relates to height adjustable cutting decks, and more specifically, to structure for adjusting the height of a front-mounted deck above ground level.
Typical vegetation cutting implements such as front mounted cutting decks are supported for travel over the ground on gauge wheels that control the height of the deck above the ground; and accordingly, the height of the blade carried by the deck. These height gauge wheels are commonly mounted at the ends of positioning arms which are, in turn, adjustably connected with the deck. At least three different techniques are employed to adjust the cutting height by adjusting the relative positions of the gauge wheel positioning arm with respect to the deck. Each accomplishes this through utilizing a pair of spaced apart mountings attached with the deck and to which the gauge wheel arm is adjustably secured. A first technique includes the provision of spaced apart and aligned posts mounted on a top surface of the deck. Each post includes vertically spaced perforations corresponding to a particular cut height. Also, these posts are releasably secured to the gauge wheel arm to vary the height of the cutting deck. A second technique utilizes spaced apart mounting brackets secured to the deck with spaced perforations corresponding to individual cut heights. These brackets receive pins as do corresponding brackets carried by the arm to vary the height of the cutting deck. Both the first and second techniques utilize a bolt or other pinning device passed through the perforations to select a particular cut height. Yet a third technique of adjusting the height of the deck utilizes a pair of gauge wheel arms fixed above the deck with the positioning of the gauge wheels being adjustable with respect to the arms. These gauge wheels are supported on lubricated spindles carried on the ends of each arm with a number of washers being provided along the length of the wheel spindle to change the positioning of the gauge wheel with respect to the arm, and hence, the deck above the ground.
All three of the above adjustment techniques, however, share at least two common disadvantages. The first disadvantage stems from the difficulty in maneuvering the cutting deck beneath low hanging vegetation and shrubbery. Maneuverability is inhibited because of a lack of vertical clearance between the vegetation, etc., and the structures inter-connecting the deck with the gauge wheel and/or its support arms. Respecting those decks which use gauge wheel arms which are fixed above the deck, the arms sometimes project above the deck providing a profile which is not low enough to easily operate the cutting deck under low hanging vegetation. Further, with those decks utilizing a spindle to adjust the gauge wheel arms, there frequently occurs interference between the spindle and low hanging shrubbery. Not only do these three techniques described above require significant time and effort to reset the deck to a different cutting height, but it can also be difficult to determine the exact range of cutting height associated with a particular setting. A second disadvantage comes at the cost of additional time spent in having to use another device such as a push mower to cut vegetation not reached by the attached cutting deck.
Also, when using washers to adjust the heighth of the cutting deck above ground level, further inconveniences arises. These inconveniences relate to their loss as well as an inability to avoid encountering grease upon placement on or removal from the lubricated spindles. Accordingly, all of the drawbacks mentioned inevitably result in an unwanted expenditure of time, effort, and money.
Thus, there exists a need to provide a means to adjust the gauge wheel positioning arm to quickly and easily change the cutting height of the deck while still allowing the user to maneuver the deck underneath low hanging vegetation and shrubbery.
To overcome the difficulties associated with the above techniques, there is provided an adjustable gauge wheel support structure attachable to a top surface of a cutting deck for positioning the deck at a certain distance above the ground. The structure is designed with a profile low enough to allow a user to operate the deck beneath low hanging vegetation and shrubbery. Additionally, the structure permits the deck to be quickly and easily adjusted to a desired cut height, while assuring the accuracy of that setting.
On the top surface of the deck, there is provided both a pivotal support bracket and a mounting means spaced from the support bracket. Positioned between the bracket and mounting means is a height positioning arm. At one end, the arm is arranged for pivotal movement within an inner channel of the bracket. Aligned with the bracket, the mounting means receives the arm at a mid-portion thereof to complete the mounting of the arm. At a second end, the arm carries a gauge wheel for contacting the surface of the ground. When connected to both the bracket and mounting means, the arm may be located within an inner channel of each such that a top surface of the bracket and mounting means lie substantially at or below a top surface of the arm. Limiting the upper surfaces of the support structure in this manner enables the structure to maintain a low profile reducing the likelihood of its snagging on low hanging shrubbery or other vegetation.
An adjustment means is included within each of the bracket and mounting means allowing an accurate adjustment of the deck to occur both quickly and easily. Within the bracket, there is constructed a plurality of openings designating varying levels of cut height. Likewise, the mounting means includes a plurality of openings arranged in groupings corresponding similarly to those designations made available in the bracket. Cooperating together, the openings in both the bracket and mounting means permit adjustment and securement of the height positioning arm within three (3) separate ranges of cut height. In a preferred embodiment, six different cut heights exist in each range from which a user may select when positioning the deck. Recognizing that a user may desire to avoid the need to completely re-adjust the arm at both the bracket and mounting means, overlap of particular cut height options among the groupings in the mounting means is provided. This availability allows the user to retain the current setting in the bracket and select corresponding and particular cut heights from among the three separate ranges constructed in the mounting means. Accordingly, a user can obtain an accurate height adjustment of a cutting deck to which this gauge wheel support structure is attached.